The Space Between
by maskerade
Summary: The trio is broken, but bonds never really disappear. Mugen and Jin seek out a rogue Lord, for Justice's sake. Do enjoy and RR! Updated Chapt2 110807
1. Chapter 1

**I**

The night was hot; its stillness was punctuated by gushes of cool breeze that danced about. The latest bout of wind teased the skin of two men, their clothes flapping slightly in its wake. One of the men wore a traditional gi and hakama coloured in the deepest blue. His straw sandals were light on the ground. Two sheathed swords rested by his side.

The other one wore a haphazard mix of apparel — a green pair of ragged shorts, a white tunic with another bright red one over it. He carried a sheathed sword on his back and the overall look made him seem unkempt and quite wild.

And he knew it.

"Is that the place?" asked Mugen, gesturing out into the night. Jin nodded and studied the small castle before him. It wasn't as spectacular was they had envisioned. The building was far smaller than those that belonged to more powerful lords, and its walls were in many forms of disrepair.

"It's so… ugly," commented Mugen.

Jin nodded once more. "Our quarry is a minor lord after all. Still," he paused to adjust his glasses, "it is a formidable fortress guarded by many men. We will be hard-pressed to meet him."

"Bah! We will meet him!" Mugen offered a menacing smile, "And when we do, I shall enjoy his pleas for mercy!"

"I would like to witness that," said Jin. He brought his right hand to grip the hilt of his sword. "Now then, shall we?"

Mugen nodded. "For Fuu," he said and strode forward.

The grip on Jin's sword tightened.

"For Fuu," he echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Before**

The air in the room was stale; the silence stifling. Three figures stood within it, surrounding a large wooden table in its centre. Jin spared a glance across the room. Mugen was next to him, closest to the table. His face was stone. To the rogue's left was the doctor they had begged to see them— a small old man who muttered under his breath constantly. He did not like to be disturbed, that he made clear to the two of them many a time tonight.

But they had no choice. The matter was urgent.

Fuu lay on the table, quiet and still. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. Her face was one of peace. She wore her usual pink kimono, the only oddity being the dark stain on her chest. Beside her body was a black tipped crossbow bolt.

"Say that again?" Jin heard Mugen say, the man's voice rough and menacing.

The doctor gave him a look of venom. "She has gone from us! There is nothing I can—"

Before Jin could stop him, Mugen pounced on the doctor with sudden speed. His fingers gripped the old man's collar and slammed him hard onto the wall.

"Oi!" Jin started but the man was not finished.

"Do not say that! Never say that!" Mugen spat, "Now do something before I—"

"Mugen! Enough!"

The doctor was coughing now but pride would not let him cower. "What would you have me do?" he retorted, fury granting an edge to his voice, "I cannot bring the dead back! The girl has passed on, killed by that bolt! I can do nothing!"

"_Yarou!" _

"Enough!" A hand snaked out to grip the arm tightly. Jin was surprised to see it was his own. "Mugen… enough," he continued softly.

The man stayed stock-still, the doctor still in his grasp, his eyes still intent on his face. Then, Mugen relaxed. He released the doctor and whirled about. He made for the door and upon reached it, swung it wide open.

"Oi!" cried Jin, "Where are you going?"

"Away!" was Mugen's reply before he vanished from his sight.

"Imbecile…" muttered the swordsman before turning to Fuu's body once more. And once more, something was threatening to gush out of him. Jin could not identify it. It was not something he recognized. All he knew was that Fuu had departed this realm. For all the peacefulness etched on her face, this vessel was not her. Her radiance was lost. Their trio was no more.

And he would not see her smile again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mugen did not how he got there. Sitting in a tavern. Two empty bottles of sake on the table and the third half-gone in his hand. He looked blearily about him. It was an old building, and because it was the only one around, probably made good business. Sunset had past as well and the place was filling up. He did not mind the noise. It took away some part of the pain.

.Ah yes, the pain. It was not unknown to him. But still, having experienced such hurt once didn't make him feel better. Mugen doubted anything would at present. Perhaps the sake.

_It's my fault!_

Mugen took another swig of the bottle and its liquid aspect of forgetfulness. He felt the fire surge down his throat and creep throughout his numbed body. He believed it would warm him.

_Forget! Forget damn you!_

_It's my fault!_

And it was true. Fuu's death was because of him. The whole fiasco started because of him. It was not something he could deny. And the guilt ate him up from the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

III: Of Fuu Dying

**III: ****Of Fuu Dying**

It began with Mugen's sandal strap snapping. It broke while the group was trekking along the road to Nagasaki. Just a small snap but all noticed.

"Ah! Now you've done it!" Fuu's voice filtered to Mugen's ears.

"Eh?" he replied, irritated. He had hoped to spend the day without having to listen to the girl gripe and moan, but that plan seemed nigh impossible. Mugen was sure Jin felt the same way. "Done what?" he said with as much annoyance as he could muster.

Fuu waved his anger aside, wanting only to say her piece. "You broke your sandal! That's bad luck? Mou… and we've just started on our trip too!"

Mugen snorted and bent over. His lithe fingers began to tie the broken strands together. "I don't see what the whole deal is about. It's just a strap. And I'm fixing it right now."

A shadow fell across his body, eclipsing his moving fingers.

"Now what?" he complained as he rose.

A face appeared right before him. A stern, ugly face, with a large, distracting mole on the left cheek. The words _Mole-Face_ appeared in his mind. With much effort, Mugen managed to take his eyes off that bothersome mole and as he looked downwards, saw that the face belonged to a small body clothed in a yellow yukata. By the man's side was a sheathed sword. But there was more. Behind the man were more similarly dressed men. In their midst was a small carriage pulled by two dark brown horses.

"Eh? What's this?" he ventured, fixated on the mole once more, "A funeral?"

"A funeral? screeched Mole-Face, unimpressed in the least, "This is the retinue for the Lord Yamazawa! Now out of the way dog!"

"Dog? A dog eh?" Mugen's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's not very nice, is it?" His muscles tensed.

"Hey hey! Let's not fight!" a girl's voice cut in, "We'll just move to the side of the road! No biggie!" Fuu gestured to the ruffian, her message plain for all to see. But as always, Mugen had other plans.

"This is a public road, my friend… I won't move just because your Lord demands it so." He cocked his head to the side, peering past Mole-Face to the waiting carriage. "And what sort of Lord is he? With such a small group of bodyguards, a minor one no doubt! And this Lord Yamazawa thinks to order me about! And call me a dog too!" Mugen ended his taunts with a rogue grin.

"Mugen!" admonished Fuu, "Just shut up and get off the—" She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes glued to the scene behind Mole-Face.

There was movement in the carriage. Then, a wooden door swung open. A leg appeared, then another, before the man's full form emerged from the carriage.

Mugen's first thought was, _Man, is he fat!_

And he was. All could see the jowls of fat that wrapped about the man's neck. He had a similarly round face and dull eyes of brown. He wore robes of orange and gold.

Mole-Face reacted first. "My Lord!" he gushed, bowing hurriedly, "You did not have to come out!"

Mugen noticed a second man leaving the carriage. Thin and sinewy, this one was dressed in a dark green yukata and carried a blade on his back. Mugen smiled inwardly. This one was dangerous.

Lord Yamazawa was speaking. "Why is this taking so long? What's going on?" His voice was thick.

"A small matter, my Lord! It's these whelps! They refuse to move for you!"

"Refuse to move? Why won't they want to… Bah! It doesn't matter! I am going to be late for the banquet if we do not hurry! If they refuse to move, beat them til they agree! Or kill them if it's easier! Make it quick!"

"My Lord," the man in green spoke up now, "perhaps I could just give them gold. Better than killing."

"Gold? Never! They don't deserve it! Kill them all!" he barked.

"At once!" Mole-Face turned around to the three travellers, a nasty grin on his face. "I'm sorry about all this," he said as he approached Mugen, drawing his sword as he did. Two more men joined him, their swords drawn as well. "But you did do this to yourselves."

"You're right," Mugen's grin was wider, We did."

There was a flash of silver and the wet thud of flesh. A hand flew into the air.

Mole-Face screamed in pain and clutched his severed arm. Blood spurted wildly from the wound. His two comrades stared at the limb for a bit, then returned their attention. They attacked, just as Mugen kicked out at one, knocking his sword away while his own drawn blade blocked the other's strike. More men were coming now. He stabbed his attacker quickly just as the other man thrust out with his second blade. Metal struck metal and suddenly, Jin was by his side. With expert ease, he waved the weapon aside and slid his sword into the man's throat.

"You fool!" Jin cried out as Mugen struck down another attacker.

"He called me a dog!" was the man's reply as he ran off into the sudden horde of men that charged at them. Mugen would not lie; he was enjoying himself immensely. Nothing like a good fight to start the day. Against arrogant punks like these as well.

He dodged another coming blow before planting a hand to the ground and in a trademark move, swivelled his body and smashing his sandals into two faces. He righted himself and slashed the shoulder of the first man, then in smooth motion, cut down the other.

"More, more!" he cried out in bloodlust. The sliding of steel answered him and suddenly, he found himself facing five drawn swords; their owners eager to spill blood.

Mugen charged.

He took down two in quick succession before a stray blade grazed his cheek. He responded with a powerful kick that sent the assailant flying. Another strike came and Mugen instinctively brought his weapon to block it. He head-butted the enemy and as the man staggered back, ran his sword through his chest.

A man jumped into view and Mugen brought his swor—

"Mugen!" a high-pitched voice pierced the air just as a body crashed into his back. Off-balanced, Mugen desperately blocked the impending strike and smashed his left fist into the man's skull, bringing him down instantly.

"What the hell?" he raved as he turned around. A bright shade of pink greeted him. Fuu stood there, her back to him. "Hey! Whatcha doing here woman?"

The girl didn't answer. She merely turned around. And as she did, it was as if time had slowed down.

Mugen first saw the pink yukata, then Fuu's thin arms, then to the strange protrusion in the middle of her chest. A dark stain of red was blossoming amidst the pink fabric.

_No!_

His eyes finally rested on the girl's face as she finished her turn. They met her own surprised ones.

_No!_

Her mouth tried to form words. Then she fell.

"FUU!" he shouted and ran to her side, too slow to catch her as she hit the ground. The stain on her yukata had grown even more when he reached her. "Oi!" He examined the wound.

_An arrow? From where?_

He looked up.

And saw the man in green standing near the carriage, casually reloading a black crossbow. That done, the man pointed the weapon at Mugen's form. There was a whistle in the wind and Mugen immediately rolled to his right as the crossbow bolt flew by him.

It all hit him then. Fuu had protected him, allowing herself to be shot instead of him. It was absurd.

And Mugen was angry. He got up, his hands shaking from rage.

_Thebastardwilldiethebastardwilldiethebastardwilldie!_

He cried out, an inhuman yell, then sprinted forth.

_Thebastardwilldiethebastardwilldiethebastardwilldie!_

A bodyguard ran for him, thrusting out as Mugen approached. In his dash, Mugen strafed to the left and slashed the man as he ran past.

Something thudded into his left shoulder. Amidst the white flare of pain, Mugen glanced down. A bolt stuck out from his wound. He turned his gaze to the villain before him.

"You bastard!" he cried out and made to run again when a dark-blue back appeared between him and his quarry.

"Back," said Jin softly.

"What? I'm gonna kill that man! Get outta my way or I'll cut you down too!"

"The girl needs medical attention now. I'll hold them off while you carry her to help!

"I'm gonna slice that guy to pieces! Now move!"

"Mugen!" shouted the swordsman now, authority flooding the voice, his face suddenly very close. Then, the anger faded quickly and Jin regained his composure, though the urgency still remained. "She is going to die if she does not get help. We do not have the time for this."

"I will not leave here without him!"

"Mugen… please." Jin had no time to plead further as cries emanated from his right and two swordsmen jumped in with swords raised. "Go!" he ordered as he ducked under the first strike and slashed an attacker's throat before blocking the second man's blade.

"Dammit!" Mugen swore and ran down the path to Fuu's still body. Surprisingly gently, he picked the body up into his arms.

"M…u…gen…" was the faint whisper, so soft it might had been his imagination.

"Hold on," he said.

Then he ran.


End file.
